1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine, facsimile, or printer, and an image processing method which can be implemented in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event of short supply of sheets or staples, overload of the delivery tray, or the like, conventional copying machines and printers abort current output jobs.
In many cases, copying machines and printers are shared by a plurality of users. If a copying machine or printer stops upon aborting an output job, other output jobs cannot be executed, resulting in troubling other users.